What should have been
by evill twin of bella
Summary: What would have happened if Demitri had left to be Tashas gaurdian. story will be better that the summary promise i will update this time.Adrianxrose R
1. AN

**A/N hello again...so i know i normaly do the whole twilight thing but i not only like that i love vampire I hope you love it.**


	2. Unexpected events

**RPOV-**

It has been two weeks since he left...I don't even want to think his name right now! How could he just give up on us like that? How could he just not be Lisa's guardian anymore? Well he is just luck that I am still here...Lisa has the best guardian in the world.I had been sitting in my room for than an hour now but the someone knocked on my door.

"Come in its unlocked!"..I shouted loud enough for the person to hear me...why anyone would want to be around right about now is beyond me but hey it is there funeral.I am mad and not functioning properly right now.

"Little dhampier you should not leave you door unlocked like that...inconsiderate people could walk in without knocking and find you indecent....Not that it would be indecent if i got to see you like that."(**A/N oh did I forget to tell you Adrian is in it all ready this is after frostbite but shadow kiss never happens....well not just yet)** He laughed as did I.

"Hey Adrian nice to see you to what can I do for you?" I asked realizing a little to late that he may take that as a time to flirt with me and not tell me why he is here.

"Well little dhampier there is a lot of things you could do for me but I'm not sure if we have time right now to do many of those things,so can I take you up on that offer sometime later?" He laughed and smiled like a little mischievous boy

" How is it that everything I say to you causes you to flirt with me more?" I asked him and honestly wanted to know the answer. He did not want me so how could anyone else ever feel the same way about me as i had felt toward him.

"Well when you truly want some one so much it hurts you will do and say everything to get them and when that does not work you try harder."wow i was not expecting that to happen... he had talked with such intensity that for a moment I did not think it was Adrian.

"Do you honestly like me that much?"I asked honestly wanting the answer to be yes and I did not know why I had never liked Adrian like that so why do I feel the gravity pulling me but it was not like compulsion like what other mori guys had done to me on a few occasion.

"Rose I don't like you." Great so he is just playing me. " I am in love with you and have been since I met you. And I have waned to be with you for so long now and I know it is wrong but I have been wondering that now since guardian Belikov is gone that you would give me a fair chance to show you that I am the one person in life who can make you absolutely happy...and I don't mean that in a perverted way." some how during is speech he had sat down on my bed right next to me and he was looking right into my eyes.

"Adrian why have you not told me sooner...you had me thinking that that you just wanted a little fling with me..." he cut me short by a sudden intensely passionate kiss.I felt more sparks with him than i had ever felt with him. I realized just how much I had been missing by pushing Adrian we kissed I wrapped my arms around him deepening the both feel back but that did not bother us. He rolled over pulling me on top of him as we kept kissing.I had to pull away so I could breath and his mouth went straight to my neck placing soft but passionate kisses all the way to my collar bone and then back up to my mouth and this is how it went on for a good half hour when I remembered that he had come to tell me something or ask me some thing.

"Adrian not to stop you from what you are doing but may I ask why you came to my room to start with...not that I mind just wanting to know." he stoped kissing my neck and smiled.

"Well I was kinda hoping that you would want to accompany me to my parents house next week...but judging on what we have been doing for almost an hour now,that I am guessing that you will say yes." I grind so wide he wanted me to met his I was a bit confused.

"Yes I would love to go with you. But explain one little point,why were you going to ask me this an hour ago when Not even I knew I liked you?" he gave me a very cute smile.

"Well it all had to do with telling myself you will never know till you ask her so I did."Both of us laughed at each other also noticing that both of us had some pretty serious sex hair from making out for so long. We both got up to fix our hair I brushed mine out and Adrian just flattened his some,his hair is normally stylishly messy. When we were finished he turned and gave me a very sweet kiss on the lips.

"Do you want to go get dinner with me then we can go to my room where your friends will never expect you to be till we tell them about us,which we can do after we get back from my parents house,so that none of them can interrupt us making out or take you away from me." he smiled and I laughed.

" Yes I would love to." and with that I walk out of my room with my new boyfriend smiling a little the irony,if I had just let go of himsooner I could have already been this happy.

**Hello so how did y'all like my 1st VA story? Well i have had so much fun writing it that I promise that I will be a better updater his time if y'all will only send me I love anyone who eve took the time to read this story even if you thought it sucked.I don't mind getting negative reviews but try to at least try to be polite about it**


	3. telling the news part one

**A/N Hey y'all I can not tell you how happy I was to see i got such positive responses.I want to thank you all for being nice to the person who thought it was a little to fast I will try to slow it down a little and i won't ever lose rose's spunk**

**- Evill Twin of Bella**

As we walked to the lunch room I just keep going over in my head why I never gave Adrian a chance before now? What the crap was I thinking!!! I was waiting for a guy I could never have,so why did I even bother?

" What are you thinking about little dhampier?" and now I am going to love being called that cause I know it is by someone who cares about me a lot.

" Us,and trying to figure out what I saw in waiting for a guy which clearly did not love me the way I had wanted him to." Adrian smiled at me he obviously liked hearing me refurd to he and I as us

" Look Rose take it from a guy who use to be a man whore...He just liked to look at you just trust me. Grown adult guardians don't just go after hot little miner dhampiers like yourself cause they are looking for commitment,they are just to lonely and the other women guardians are no where close to what you look like." that made me blush,so looked around to see if we were alone and gave him a short sweet kiss.

" Well if that is the response to me being sweet and honest I can't wait to see the one when I flirt with you but I'll wait till we are alone to try that." he grinned and I playfully kept walking to the dinning hall,making small talk while still flirting at the same tome.I was never aloud to do this with Dmitri...oh my god I thought his name and it did not kill me this we reached the dinning hall he let me walk in first since we did not want anyone getting suspicious of us not till we got back which by the way we are leaving tomorrow morning,he already talked to korvina because he told her it would be like a field training but his parents guardians would still be there but that I would not just be there for training that I would be there because he wanted his parents to met me pulse he did not want to be alone with them...apparently they don't take the drinking and smoking that now I just have to find some way to explain it to my friends.

"Rose we saved you a seat!" Lissa called from a few tables away. So I grabbed my tray and went to sit with them.

"Hey guys thanks for saving me a seat."I smiled as I sat down.

"Where have you been?I have tried your cellphone and the bond for almost two hours now." Lissa looked worried for a moment but I did not have to see her face to feel what she felt.

" I'm sorry my phone was in my room."I smiled

" What about the bond?I am almost sure you can't completely turn that off to leave it in your room?" she asked a little confused.

" Well I was a little busy with sulking I must not have noticed. Pulse I wanted to be alone."

"Hello little dhampier...are you doe being the most glummest person on the face of the earth,I can't have you keep me company for the next week if you are barley talking to anyone." Wow the look on my friends told me what they thought so I made a very quick lie

"Adrian here has some how manged to talk Korvina to have me accompany him to his parents house for the next week starting tomorrow as field the real reason is he does not want to be with his parents so now he is gong to subject me to the treacherous life of the rich and the Ivankoves**.(A/N I would just like to point out that this shows yet again ow much I love Good Charlot) **I gave him a small wink but not so anyone could tell.

" Well I guess christian will have to go shopping with me and he can bring Eddi with him to carry the bags." the boys who had been laughing at me now shut up but then christian turned to Adrian.

" You better leave her here or we will get you back." he looked so serious,but Adrian just smiled and said.

" Don't worry flam boy I will keep your girls guardian in peace as log as she stays away from my moms cat."

**Sorry it is so short but it is very late I have school tomrrow but I will think up a great chapter for tomorrow.**


	4. telling the news part twoman cards

**HEY Y'ALL SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN WRITING I JUST NEEDED TO FIND SOME GOOD INSPIRATION AND AM HAVING SO BOY PROBLEMS IF ANY ONE CAN HELP ME PM ME AND I'LL TELL YOU THE PROBLEM TRUST ME IT IS GOOD. WELL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.......SOCCER TRYOUTS ARE THIS WEEK SO I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE DEW TO EXASTION.**

**3 ALWAYS**

**EVILL TWIN OF BELLA**

I had a srange feeling that he was not joking about the cat part.(note to self stay away from the cat.) But yet I still could not wait to go with him so that I would not have to worry about all my friends judgement on Adrian and I.

"_Are you really going with him?" _Lisa asked threw the bond...no need to be rude. I nodded one time signaling a yes to her so he would not know we were talking about him in our minds.

"Man you can't do this to us!" Eddi wined. " You can't just take the one girl who will go shopping with Lisa unconditionaly! It is tottaly against the man card hand book to hald bag or pick out top that go with matching pant!"(**A/N a man card is something my brother dad and pappa talk about...they got it off some show or movie and thinking about thi was my inspiration to write this chapter.**) Adrian just sat there staring at Eddi.

" Dude what the crap is a man card?" Christian asked still staring at all of a sudden Adrian and Eddi both burst out laughing.

" Man does Lisa have you that whipped or have you honestly never heard of the man card?" Eddi asked when he had picked himself off the ground from laughing to hard. But this comment caused him to get slapped by Lisa,Christian,then me.

" I have not heard of the man card! Would I even ask if I had not?" Christian yelled at them.

"Okay Adrian as soon as you get back we have to see if Ozera here is man enough to get his man card. though seeing as how she is reasinged Rose will have to be there to." I laughed when masen and some of the other guys wanted to teach the new kid the rules f the man card the poor kid never hung out with them again and the guys never went camping again.(the tent got attacked by a "bear" wich was really just me and a few other of my friends.

**Hey guys sorry it is so short but it is late and tommorow i start Heck week. love you all don't kill me try to be nice spell check dose not woor on my laptop.**


	5. busted

**Okay so the boy problems has been tempararily fixed by mayball31695...Thankyou so much for the advice it is helping. so sorry all my chapters will be short for a while because my school is now starting soccer tryouts and I am very involved in soccer(I've played since I was 8 years old and I'm now 16 so yeah long time) it is very important to me because I want a scolarship to go to Berry Universtity,here in georgia so please excuse the short ones?...I love you all this is my most successfull story yet wich is sad cause I have 3 or 4. well enjoy!**

**-love always evill twin of bella3**

"yeah lets just hope a bear dose not attack y'all this time." I laughed at the memory of 12 boy running into the forest screaming...."ITS A BEAR AND ITS GONNA EAT ME!!!!!!!!!!" Oh that was to much fun...mabey I can try to pull another one,but this time it will be Adrian and I and not kristena who told on me for comming up with the plan...I told that girl to not chew gum but she did it any ways...then when she got caut she sniched on the to the teachers. Lucky for me though the boys never found out so I will have to fill Adrian in on this plan and this time I'll never get caut.

"Rose don't you have training anymore?" Eddi asked.

"I do infact I get to meet my new trainer today wich if you will excuse me I have to go meet him now" with that I went to put my tray up when I heard Adrian call

"Rose hold up I still have to fill you in on a couple of things about my parents house..." he called as he got he is so hot! How have I not givin him a chance till now?!What was I thinking.

"Hey I was not joking about my moms cat. The thing is pure evil in fact it is so evil my mom is the only one who could ever love it. Her name is dragonia...but with a name like that would you not want to kill everyone to?" he asked laughing. We were outside out of everyones sight now...we were standing next to the gym,my instructer was not there yet so Adrian and I took advantage of our alone time. He had me backed up against the wall and is hands on my hips he lened down and placed a soft kiss on my neck.

"You know Rose I am so happy you are comming with parents house is so big they would never find us. We can spend every moment of the day wth eachother." he wispered into the side of my neck as he went back to kissing it till he made his way back up to my mouth. We were in complet make out zone we never noticed my new instructor standing there.

" Well isn't that nice your new instructer is a prev." he wispered.

"shh...he can here you Adrian." I scolded him

"Adrian is'nt it? well may I have your girlfriend back in the real world where she has class?" wow I can tell this guy is already gonna be a pain.

**Hey y'all well like I said sorry so short but I get so tired after practice and I don't stay up to late now adays. I'll update soon lov ya**


	6. The Pone Call

**Okay so friday was the last day of try outs and I find out Monday if I made me warn you now that if I don't make it I may do some irational things to the caracters of this story please forgive me ahead of time if I kill anyone of I will try and fix it if i can. Don't give up on me please. The thing is I've wanted to be on this team since I was in sixth grade and my parents want me to make it to.**

**-evill twin of bella**

"Well Rose I will come find you after your done here and we can go see a movie or something." Adrian said softly to me. then he placed one last kiss on my lips and turned to my new instuctor,and smilled as he walked away.

"Rose I sugest that you do not bring him before you do training I want you in the gym stretching when I get here is that understud?" my new instuctor claimed he never even told me his name.

**" **What ever you say." with that I started walking into the gym to strech. Man this guy is so weird he just stud waching me and Adrian kiss. I don't know mabey he is one of those weirdos who is in to child porn(**I'm sorry I had to do that I just could not resist.**)

" My name is Guardian Kail Jonstan, you may call me Guardian Jonstan I am going to be training you to fight..." I cut him off this was getting bazar.

" My name is Rose Hathaway I already know how to fight and forgive me but I may just call you Kail or Guardian Kail." I smirked when I saw his face was stund lik er thought he was all that and that no one had ever dared tell him off like that.

" Well Rose since you want to play it that way. You will call me Guarian Jonstan and you will do as I say I don't care if you know how to fight your other class mates but you have no clue what it is like to fight a strigoi.." I cut him off again

" I have killed two strigoi and I have two molnija marks to prove it." with that I pulled my hair up into a messy bun to prove it and with that I went to change into my workout clothing.

When I came back out he was on the phone with someone.

" You never told me that she already had two molnja's, Damika this girl has some masive issues and I don't mean like normal teen girls she is not afraid of talks back and cuts me off like I'm someone she can take down." there was a mumble on the other line. I knew he was talking to Dimitri because he said Damika and I knew that was one of Dimitris nicknames for older friends.

"You can't seriously think that just because she got lucky with two stigoi that she can take me down also." there was another pause

" Are you for real?.....with a dull one?........both of them?.......Why was I not informed of this?.......well Dimitri this may be one of those things an istructor may need to know for all you know I could have given her a real steak thinking she was harmless with i right now and she could have killed me!......She is a teen age girl,no teen has that good of judjment.......OH" this went on for a long time before he noticed me right there.

"Hey Dimitri I have to go is here and I have no idea how long she has been here." with that there was only one sort pause and they hung up.

"I thought that a guardian is supose to observent?" I smirked and went to start running but he caught me.

"And where do you think you are going?" he asked god this is ging to be so boring now that I don't have Dimitri to teach me. What in the world was he thinking when he left. I don't care if it made me realize how much I love Adrian I would have eventualy found out even if he had stayed.**(A/N I must stop here for a second and say that by me doing the whole Dimitri leaving we stop him from turning strigoi but I never said that I would not kill him off lets just all hope I make that soccer team) **

"I am going to run like I always." I replied looking at him like it was obvious Dimitri has always had me run...He drilled it into me that one day there will be a time when I can't fight and I have to run.

"Well starting today you won't be running you will be fighting and training to fight." he just looked at me and I at him.

" I will fight you after I run." I stated that and started running around the feild. Kail started running after me and I must say you could tell he did not run much he was obviously one of those people who thought all you had to do was fight and lift weights and you would be one of the greates guardians in the world but like Dimitri said if you could not run if you needed to you were just out of luck and you could die.

"Why are you so into running?" he asked somewhat out of breath.

" Because there will come a day when I can't fight and I will have to run for my life,and when that day comes I am not going to be like you and be out of breath like you are from just runing a short distance." there was a shrt pause.

"Rose you have already ran three miles I think I have a right to be a bit out of breath since I am not a runner...." I cut him off.

"I always run till Dimitri said stop and that was ormaly after about 6 miles so if you are tired after just 3 than mabey you should just watch me run."

again I just kept running.

"You run 6 miles a day?" he asked as we hit mile 5. Man you can tell this guy was definatly not use to do I get the feling that he is not going to make y relationship with Adrian any easyer?

**ooooh its a forshadow....mabey I have not decided....yet,guess we find out monday. Hope y'all love the story..thanks for sticking with me. If smoeone will help me get a beta I will make a special caracter in my story just for you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so y'all got very lucky. I made the soccer team and I am on the junior varsity team which means I am not killing damika.....(and everyone screams yay she is not a sycopath!)lol so yeah,because of me making it I have been so busy that I had not had time to write any thing but I had a lovely idea and so here is the next chapter!**

(Rpov)

So after kail let me go after running 6 miles(poor man was about to blow chuncks) I made my way back to Adrians room to be not desturbed by friends or teachers.

" I was begining to wonder if that new instructor of yours was forsing himself appon you,I was about to call the guards." Adrian joked as I walked into his room. I put my bags down on the floor and turned into his arms which were now around me. As I turned he kissed my neck all the way up to my jaw and back down,then up again but this time not stoping at my jaw but continuing to my mouth. As I deepened the kiss he let his toung slid along the outline of my lips and I gladly let his toung slip in as mine danced around with his. He started to move and I followed making shure our lips never broke apart. He made his way to the bed pulling me up on top of hands started down my sides laning on my hips pressing me closer to him. I loved every moment I was with him and I love that he loves me. But all to soon he pulled away.

"Rose we need to get some sleep. We have a long trip and day ahead of us." with that he kissed my head and got up. walking over tho his dresser he opened a compartment and pulled out two pairs of shorts and two night shirts. He tossed on set to me.

"You'll just have to sleep in some of my clothes because you going to get your clothes requires you to leave me which is something I don't want to happen right now. do you have a problem with that?" he asked with a mischevious smile...I knew what he was thinking.

" No actualy I like where I am at thankyou,and isn't it every guys dream to see there girlfriend in there clothes?" O asked knowing I had hit the right point that he was thinking about when he let out a slight moan...and with that I went into the bathroom to change into my/Adrians night clothes. They were quite big on me but I did not care because they smelled good just like Adrian did only without the alchol and tobacco, which reminds me the whole day we have been to geather he has not had any thing stronger than soda. Humm mabey he is trying to chang his ways...I was lost in thought when there was a light tap on the door.

"Are you alright little dhampire?" Adrian asked calling me the nick name I use to hate but now makes my heart skip beats.

"Yeah I'm okay ." I said as I opened the door and walked out into Adrians arms. his strong(but not stronger than mine) loving arms.

That night as I slept I dreamed of Adrian and I being togeather for the reast of our lives,of me having his chldren and homeschooling them till they we old enough to understand the importance of the school and then would we send them but It would not be to this school where there mother had such a bad reputation but at the same time have set such high sandards they would want them to live up to.

but when the dream was going so well and we were so happy dimitri shows up and ruens everything, he kills Adrian in a fight over me even though I clearly had chosen Adrian. When the fight was over dimitri came over to me and asked me to marry him I refused and so he killed me.....this was about the time when I woke up screaming with Adrians arms griped around me so I would stop thrashing around and I realized he was only trying to keep me from harming myself and not nesaserily him.

" Rose what is wrong?" he asked once I callmed down and was now huddled agains him. I did not know if I should tell him about the dream or just make it up. But dang love makes you do funny things and agains my will I told him the truth.

**Sorry it is so short but that is all I have right now but I promis that if I win the soccer game wednesday I will have you a big long chapter next time I write.**


	8. AN sorry guys!

oh my gosh I am really sorry i droped of the face of the eart but soccer season is over and ow i will con tinue the story i sware....This is me writing the story as you read this. plu i will have a new story comming out soon it is another twilight one where edward and bella are druggies and are sent to a rehab camp for troubled teens.


End file.
